Partners In Crime, Or Something Like That
by Anonymous Vulture
Summary: Vash meets a woman who has a tendency to steal and has a large bounty on her shoulders. Vash meets the thief and makes a deal with her. If Vash can protect her and maybe even help her steal, he'd be able to go on ONE date with the woman known as the Tainted Stealer. But the plans get ruined when she gets kidnapped by desperate bounty hunters. Will Vash save her in time?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Trigun fans! I found this anime on Netflix and even though I'm not done with the series yet, I couldn't help but share my story to the magnificent world of Fanfiction net! My favorite characters are Vash and Wolfwood and I'm hooked on this anime so much that it's the only thing I look forward to watching at night! I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: No way in Hell I own Trigun. If I did, Vash and Meryl along with Wolfwood and Milly (Cutest couple eva!) would be together from the start! I only own my one OC, the Tainted Stealer/ Rachel Evans...**_

_**ENJOY PLEASE AND REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK! **_

* * *

**Partners In Crime, Or Something Like That**

**Trigun story**

**Chapter 1- The Reward: $$40 thousand double dollars**

"Get back here you-" My so called 'bounty hunter' screamed at me as I ran. He was cut off when he fell inside a sand ditch, trying to follow me as I went around the City of April. The other two hunters came up behind me when I stopped for a second to catch my breath. Ha! They're fools if they think they can catch me! I was the well known Tainted Stealer for Pete's Sake!

I suddenly turned down a dark alley trying to throw off my chasers. Too bad for me, a dead end. Nothing except a few windows and a half broken ladder. I took my chances with the ladder. I threw my treasure on top of the roof, which was a bag full of jewels, and then climbed up the rickety ladder. My olive oil skin shivered in the cold breeze and ruffled my pixie cut bronze hair. I heard the men yell in frustration when they saw me on the roof. Some of the men pulled out guns and took their aim, then fired. Slim chance that they'll hit me, I have the dodging skills of a madman! So I turned the other way and ran into the night, I wonder what the head lines would say...

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

So once I found my safe hiding place, went to sleep for a couple hours, I got up and disguised myself like I usually did. I roamed the city for a bit before I settled down in a local diner which had really good chicken. Even though I vowed to keep my real identity a secret, I guess it won't get any harm done if I keep reassuring myself that I'm me, and not a bad person. I am Rachel Evans, a big time bandit or thief who ran away at the age of seven. I don't want to become someone I'd hate to be, a killer. I don't feel like making myself all gloomy either, it makes me sluggish. Also because I'm starving of death!

Once I sit down and tear apart my lunch, I'm finished in minutes. Apparently it was good timing too, because the door bashed open and wanna be robbers popped in. They had their guns up in people's faces and shouting threats. It's sad to see that I don't do that and I'm a bigger bandit than they'll ever be! Suddenly a skinny man propped a gun in my mouth, also screaming demands. I just rolled my golden eyes at this pathetic sight, making the gunman angry. He shoved the barrel of his gun in deeper, I just glared harder.

I could just tell by looking at him that he was scared of me. I don't blame him though, I _am _the Tainted Stealer after all.

"What the Hell? S-She's the Tainted Stealer!" The man pulled out his gun and scrambled away from my table. All eyes and guns were aimed at me, ready to fire at any sudden movement. Though I have to say, I'm surprised they saw through my thick trench coat and shaded sunglasses. I guess my really short hair, for a girl anyway, gave it away.

There have been some rumors going around that I kill people who are innocent in cold blood but in truth, I only do that when the situation calls for it. I've also been blamed for seducing men to make them bend to my will, that's also a lie. Another is that I've never missed a shot, that rumor was indeed true.

But anyway, I stood up and overlooked my tight situation. There were at least ten bystanders held hostage and movement was limited with them. The gunmen however, were sweating a little too much with guns pointed at my head and chest. I'm glad I wore my thigh high combat boots with leather straps today, those are the only pair that can hide my pair of extreme sharp shooters. Those idiots need to know who their reckoning with!

I threw off my heavy coat and yanked out my pistols, aiming them at two random gunmen. My glare was directed at the enemy, my grip on my guns never easing.

"Excuse me, but could any of you help me open my- YAOW!" A tall blonde in red called, that is until I pulled my trigger thinking it was one of the enemy's tricks. He dodged it, amazingly, while stumbling into the head man of the gunmen. He got mad, shot at this lunatic but he fumbled around like an ungraceful butterfly, managing to avoid any scrape or wound. But I can't say that about the foe, they were being stupid and shooting each other when they think they have this guy cornered.

"Missed me!" I shouted as I saw a buff bandit try and shoot at me but missed. In turn I shot him in the knee cap causing him to topple over in pain. I leaped over tables and took down the enemy one by one, with the accepted help of the spiky blonde man. Soon all the bandits were either knocked out or bleeding in agony. I caught my breath and looked to the man who helped me, he just smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Freeze!" I heard someone behind me yell. I felt a cold sensation on the back of my head, a gun barrel. I tensed up with my hands calmly raised while the guy in red backed up towards the door. Such a coward! But I had a plan to escape but it had to be timed right. The owner of the gun on my head was shaking, he was probably going to pull the trigger at any sudden movement. So, I could fake something to make him miss. I suddenly sneezed and ducked down when he shot the gun, almost missing the blonde guy, I sweep kicked the bartender and booked it.

"Hey, wait up!" I heard the tall man in red shout as he kept my fast pace. Why the Hell was he following me? He and I made it to an empty shack in one, breathless piece. Surprising the guy, I tripped him, making him fall on his back. I then crouched on top of him with my gun to his chin. I'm not letting anyone turn me in, not today!

"Whoa! I was just wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing in a gun war back there? You could have gotten hurt." The man said as he tried to push the gun away, I just dug in harder.

"I'm not stupid! You just want to kill me for my bounty!" I shouted. He looked confused.

"Bounty?"

"Yeah, you do know what that is, right?" I questioned his stupidity.

"Of course I do! I have one myself." He trailed off. Then something ticked in my head. He looked so familiar, I've seen him on signs. This imbecile is _Vash the Stampede! _I took the gun away and got up.

"Damn, I'm in some deep shit with you aren't I? They'll probably think that I'm your partner in crime or something like that!" I said out loud as Vash got up and dusted himself off.

"Well, now that's settled, who are you? I haven't seen you before." Vash said as I turned to look at him.

"I'm known as the Tainted Stealer. My bounty is $$40 thousand double dollars, dead or alive." I said as I began to walk away. I didn't have time to chit chat when the townspeople were probably starting a mob. I felt myself being pulled back by Vash's hand.

"What's your real name? Maybe I could be your body guard." Vash said as he pulled me closer to him. Freaking pervert! I ripped myself from his grasp and turned to point my gun at him.

"So your saying we should team up? Not in a million years, Stampede!" I called out as I lowered the gun down and put it back in my boot holster. He had that determined look on his face, like he was going to change my mind. I just adjusted my golden turtleneck shirt and turned to leave.

"Do you expect those bounty hunters to go easy on you just because your a girl? Trust me, you'll need my services." He replied. I glanced over my shoulder to look at his face. It was suddenly genuine and a serious look plastered on his face. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have him tag along, to help me get more treasure that is. I sighed and walked back up to him, my hand outstretched.

"Fine, you can be my body guard," His face lit up at the news. "But, you have to promise to stay out of my way and protect me at the same time! Got it?" I stated as he shook his head rapidly. I sighed and rubbed my head, this was gonna be one heck of an adventure with the legendary Vash the Stampede around. I hope it's a wild ride though, I don't do well with the plain and ordinary lifestyle.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So far so good... Please review and thanks starrat for the review! ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Trigun. I own Tainted Stealer/Rachael Evans**_

* * *

**Chapter 2- Out and in Plain Sight **

After the day was done and Vash was complaining about being tired, we sneaked into a hotel without paying. I mean, who would want to check in the Humanoid Typhoon and the Tainted Stealer? We would tear the whole thing down and then where would we run to? So me and Vash had to sneak through a window to get into an unoccupied room that we had to sadly share. Another problem, one bed was in the small room along with a bathroom. I sighed and dropped on the bed while Vash stretched on the bed beside me.

"What the-? Go sleep somewhere else!" I yelled jolting from the bed and trying to pull him off. He just yawned and pushed me away.

"Well I'm pretty tired. Don't you want to sleep with me to keep me company?" Vash said with a stupid smile. My face turned red and I stomped to the bathroom, already frustrated with this idiot.

"I'm taking a shower! You better not be in my bed when I get back!" I stormed off while Vash murmured a 'Sure.' I swear that man has already gotten me mad and he's been my body guard for less that a day. I peeled off my thigh high boots, golden turtleneck, and took off my spiky bracelets. I took a relatively quick shower with nice steaming water and scented soap. I kept on my undershirt and my silver leggings but kept off my boots, sweater, and bracelets when I redressed.

I then headed out into the main room to find that Vash was still on the bed, snoring softly. He looked so peaceful, his blonde mess of hair splayed across the pillow and the way his chest rose and fell rhythmically. I just smiled at the display; I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. So I took one of the pillows from the bed with a sheet and slept on the floor near the bed. My head fell into the depths of dreamland.

_"__Don't touch me you monster!" I screamed at the woman who was high on drugs. She gave me a drunk looking smile and tried to reach out to me. I slapped her hand away and scrambled to the door to find it locked. I turned to face my mother who had gotten a knife and struck me in my left upper arm. _

_"__No... I s-still need you... to g-get me my... money you little...dummy!" She pinched my cheek and then slapped my across the face while pulling out the blade that barely went into my skin. I cried out and fell to my knees._

_"__I don't like stealing from others for you! Daddy wouldn't want this!" I screamed in my childish six year old voice. Mother just grinned a madman grin and pulled out a gun and pointed it to my face._

_"__Do it or mommy will take you out of this world!"_

"NEVER!" I jolted awake to find myself just having another nightmare. Daylight shone through the dusty window; I'm guessing it was mid morning. I felt strong arms wrap tighter around my waist, oh shit! I glared at Vash, who somehow brought me upon the bed sometime during the night. He was half awake, probably heard me scream, but had his hands wrapped around me. Probably trying to comfort me, but that's no reason to pull me into the bed. I broke out of his grasp and pointed and accusing finger at Vash.

"How the Hell did I get in your arms? Ever heard of personal space?" I yelled. Vash just yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You were shivering in the night and making whimpering sounds. So I brought you in the bed to keep you warm until you screamed out 'Never' just now." Vash said as he slowly got out of the bed. I just realized that he didn't have a shirt on and there were scars all over his chest. My eyes widened as I tried to touch one of the pink lines. Vash just noticed he didn't have a shirt on either so he pulled up the sheet over his muscular frame.

"What happened to you Vash? Those scars look like they hurt so much." I said softly as I put an understanding hand on his shoulder. He just glanced up at me and sighed. All those scars took a lot of guts to put up with, especially when your always getting shot at which increases the scars.

"I guess you could say this is the price paid for not killing anyone. Some people say that's too much to pay, others say that's a stupid promise." Vash said with a sorry smile as he dropped down the sheet and put his shirt on, then his red coat. I nodded and went over to the table to put on my turtleneck, boots and bracelets. The air was thick with tension so I decided to break the barrier with another topic.

"So, what kind of guns do you have? I'm pretty sure they're not better than mine." I said jokingly as I pulled my sharp shooters with a double barrel on each. Some say I have too much pride in my guns, I agree with them. But anyway, Vash stood up and pulled out his gun and twirled it around his finger.

"This is my gun, the best and uniquest in the world!" Vash called out as he pretended to shoot it. I chuckled to myself. I have to admit, he did have a pretty cool gun, the only one I've seen like that. Suddenly Vash leaped forward and brought me to the ground. Seconds later bullets ripped through the window and walls. It was an ambush!

"Damn it, how did they find us? We need to get out of here!" I yelled as Vash helped me up and we sprinted towards the door only to find more bounty hunters with their guns cocked and ready. Vash yanked my hand towards the window that lead out to the alleyway and crashed through it. We climbed up a broken ladder to the roof while avoiding bullets and threats. When we got on top, there were already more bounty hunters  
waiting for their chance to shoot. So we stood absolutely still, waiting for a plan to spark.

"What do we do Vash? You're kind of known for this 'escaping' stuff." I whispered to him as we stood back to back. So much for that plan, the hunter already shot his gun at us. No one was bleeding, a good sign when we bolted through a gap between the hunters and hopped off roofs.

But when I leaped onto a rooftop, I landed on the rim which caused the bricks to break from under me. I went tumbling down the three story building and Vash missed me when he reached out his hand for me. My eyes clamped shut and my arms crossed my face to hopefully soften the impact of my oncoming fate. I shot my eyes open when I felt strong arms wrap around me. Vash was holding me when we rolled through the sand below, drawing more attention to us. I heard a gunshot and could feel hot sensation in my wrist. The bounty hunter shot me!

"Oh no, are you okay? They shot you didn't they!?" Vash yelled as he scooped me up in his arms. In his eyes were pure worry and anxiety; I've never seen that before in someone's eyes for me. So Vash dodged the other projectiles and got us somewhere in the middle of a sand dune. He then placed me on my feet and gently grabbed my wrist. Blood was already caking my hand and dripped onto the dry sand below.

"It's only scraped but it's slightly deep too. Let me see it." He said gently as he wiped away the blood with the sleeve of his coat. I rolled up my arm sleeve for more access as he pulled out bandages from his coat pocket. Wow, he was prepared after all.

"Listen Vash, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. If there's any-"

"You could do me one favor." Vash cut one of my rare apologies while finishing my sentence at the same time. I looked down at the kneeling Vash with questioning eyes he didn't see. I sighed and asked the awaiting question.

"So, what is this 'favor?'" I asked as he finished the final knot on my bandaged hand. He shot me a smiling grin as he stood up.

"I'll continue to protect you IF, you go on a date with." He said and I looked at him like he was crazy. I was thinking that he would want money or I have to be his personal slave or something, but a date? That's something I can work with. I smirked and nodded my head in agreement while watching Vash yell in success. I mean, its just one date, what could possibly go wrong?

"There they are! Let's get 'em!" Well, maybe except how's that gonna work with bounty hunters following us 24/7? Hopefully Vash can think of something before sunset...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Eh, This chappie sucks... It's been a rough day...**_

_**I don't own Trigun. I own Rachel and Phillip Evans**_

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Nighttime Steal**

"Nice job Vash, now where are we?"

"How am I supposed to know? It wasn't my fault!"

"Well those apples were too good to resist!"

"That doesn't mean you have to steal them in broad daylight!"

"What else do you think I'm supposed to do? Hold hostages for a sack of apples?" I yelled back at Vash. He and I were arguing because I might have stole a couple of apples in the market when we were disguised. Heh, I have really bad habits sometimes when it comes to walking in public. We were now on top of a roof and I was eating the sack of apples while Vash stared with hungry eyes. I snickered and threw him two apples which he caught with no effort.

"Well, it's been another long day. I'm looking forward to our date tomorrow." Vash singsonged as he and I leaped off the roof and towards the little shack which was like a mini house for travelers with no money who couldn't afford hotels. There was no one but us staying here at the moment. We each took our beds and started to get ready to go to sleep, I still stayed in my daily attire because I had some business to do though. Vash's eyes were already closed and he was knocked out; so that was my chance to sneak out.

I traveled with the darkness wrapping the town, making my way to that one store. Well, more like a bank if you put it that way. I cracked the door open a little and slipped back into the darkness of the bank. In the corner of my eye, I saw two guards who had fallen asleep in chairs. I rolled my eyes at the carelessness of those security guards as I climbed around the counter and made it to the safe. Pulling out my gun, I shot at the large bolts holding the door together, making the guards startle awake.

"Hey, get away from there!" They shouted as they got their guns ready and prepared to shoot. I quickly grabbed the biggest sack of money I saw and got ready for the guards offensive attack.

Both of them shot at the same time and I just somersaulted behind the counter which blocked their projectiles. I then reloaded my gun and crouched against my barrier, waiting for a break when they stop shooting. They stopped for a brief reload and I jumped up and shot them in mid-air; one in his shoulder, the other in his kneecap. The guards both went down screaming as I flipped over them and busted back through the door. Guess who I met.

"What are you doing? What's up with that bag of money?" Vash asked as he blocked my path to freedom. I couldn't tell him the truth or else both me and a certain someone else will be in a life and death situation. Instead I took my gun back out of its holster and aimed it at his neck.

"Just get out of my way and there will be no trouble for you!" I said in a semi monotone voice. Vash looked at me and then glanced behind me, most likely at the guards in agony. His threatening gaze was back on me as I shifted the huge bag of money in my hand.

"Did you have to shoot them? Why are you doing this?" Vash asked with a serious tone of voice which sent shivers down my spine. I just gripped my gun tighter and shifted my feet so I could somehow get away from his towering figure.

"It's non of your business! You wouldn't understand if I told you the truth! So get the Hell out of my way!" I yelled as I leaped forward and slammed the base of my gun into his cheek. I then dashed away from him and headed towards the large clock tower at the border of the City of April. I glanced behind my back to see Vash slightly dazed but he started to chase after me.

I wrapped my finger around the trigger and aimed behind me at Vash. I gripped my finger down once I locked on to his shin but I missed when he avoided the bullet. At this rate I didn't care, I just started to shoot at his limbs to slow him down but it didn't work when he dodged every one of them. I just couldn't have him catch up to me because this money was for a hostage, and Vash would just take to money back. I don't want to watch my little brother die in front of my eyes, I just can't give up either!

So I saw an upcoming billboard and took aim again, and fired at the support beams holding it up. It came creaking down as I sped by it. At this rate, Vash would be slowed down and that would give me enough time to get Phillip back. Breathing heavily, I bust down the door to the old clock tower and ran up the stairs to the top. Up there I found my brother, Phillip Evans, tied up and struggling next to a man dressed in lavender and pink clothing. I threw the sack in front of him and gave him a death glare.

"There's your fucking sack of money! Now give me Phillip back, Daniel!" I shouted at the blonde haired hostage who puckered his lips in a sorry smile.

"Aww, the big sister is here to save this little boy~? Go ahead and take him dearie~." Daniel said as he gestured to my eight year old brother who was shivering with shock. I took a step towards to him to only have a cloth slapped against my nose and mouth. This was chloroform! I felt myself losing consciousness as I was lowered to the ground. The last thing I saw was Daniel smirking as he picked up Phillip and hung him out the window, threatening to drop him.

"RACHEL!" Phillip shouted as I tried to reach him with a shaky hand. But it dropped to the floor once my eyes fluttered shut and I heard Phillip scream out in pure terror. I need to save him, but I can't stop thinking that this is the end of my short twenty-one years of living. I hope Vash can save us though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Chain Reaction**

"Wake up you bitch!" A faint voice rang through my ears. He called out and my eyes cracked open. Blurry figures were surrounding me in different shades of dark colors except one broad man that stood out. The fucking bastard, Daniel Sheek. My eyes adjusted to the light and the blobs of color turned into buff looking men with guns in their hands with Daniel standing there with a smug look on his face. I pulled at my restraints to find my cheek smashed by the base of a rifle.

"Ah-ah-ah, we don't need you to hurt yourself my dear Rachel. We still need you as a valuable hostage." Daniel said. I just gave him a death glare but didn't sink to my knees even though there weak. But then a realization hit me, where was Phillip?

"Where is Phillip? What did you do to him when I heard him scream?" I shouted at Daniel as he just snickered. My blood was coming to boil as I fought not to lash out at him.

"Oh him? I just threw him out the window." He responded. My knees felt like paper and my eyes felt like they were going to cry waterfalls.

"WHAT? YOU FUCKING LIAR!" I shrieked as I pulled at my chains which earned me another smash to the temple. I felt blood trickle down my face as I sank to my knees in shock. Daniel just chuckled in front of my face.

"Well I did throw him out the window. But that little pest Vash the Stampede caught him before he fell to the ground. After that we shot at him and moved to a different location." Daniel explained. That lifted a large weight off my chest as I exhaled. So Vash was alive and saved Phillip too, that's good. As long as Phillip is safe and sound, I don't care what happens to me. But there were still questions buzzing through my head.

"Then why am I here?" I asked with a more confident voice.

"We moved to the other side of town. You're here for ransom, my dear. Vash will be coming here to save his dear Rachel and when he does," Daniel pulled out his single barrel pistol and shot it in the wall right beside my ear. "We'll be ready to kill him and collect that bounty."

"Heartless bastards!" I yelled as Daniel walked away with everyone except two gunmen. The two buff men carried one rifle each and one of the men was middle aged and the other was a young adult.

"Man I hate this job. I'll be back!" The older man called as he bolted out the door when commotion was heard near by. The younger man was tense and somewhat distracted. So even though there was a rumor that I seduce men, I admit it is _semi _true. But this is a situation that kind of stuff is necessary. So I slowly stood up and eyed the sweating man.

"Hey buddy, do you mind letting me go?" I asked as I rested my chin on his shoulder. His breath hitched as he relaxed a little.

"Sorry miss, can't do that." He said as he turned to face me with a smug look. I pouted as I put my hand on his jawline and slowly dragged it down to his abs. That was as far my chains would let my hands go as he smiled and the space between us was getting smaller.

"Too bad, you pervert." I whispered to him as he widened his eyes in disbelief as I smashed my forehead with his. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he dropped to the ground. I reached to the small of my back and pulled out a small knife from a pocket. I used the blade to pick the lock on both of my wrists and found my guns on a nearby table.

"Were is she? Where is the Tainted Stealer?" I heard a familiar voice shout out at the bottom of the staircase. It was Vash! I ran down the stairs to find Vash standing in the middle of many unconscious thugs. I ran into his arms and he hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Vash!" I said as we let go of each other. He smiled at me but I suddenly saw Daniel with his two pistols a few feet behind Vash. He pulled the trigger and I had to think fast. I tripped Vash's legs from under him and the steel bullet pierced the back of my shoulder.

I stood there for a moment, with wide eyes and shortened breathing. I grasped my shoulder and felt blood ooze between my fingers. Vash was still stunned from my selfless act and still looked at my broken state with fear glossed eyes. I gave Vash a sympathetic smile as I swayed in the air.

"I-I'm sorry. So... sorry..."

* * *

**Clifthanger time. Sorry if this sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys I want to thank everyone for the reviews and (somewhat) motivating notes! (may I remind everyone who reviews, no cursing please) Without those reviews and favs and follows, this story probably wouldn't have made it so far... So thanks again! **_

_**Special guest- WOLFWOOD! (whom I don't own...) **_

* * *

**Chapter 5- Back Up Arrives**

"Rachel, don't go!" Vash screamed as he slightly shook my body to keep me conscious. Tears were brimming his eyes as he held me close to his body. I smiled weakly at him and fought to stay awake too. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Daniel slowly approach us and I watched as Vash's soft gaze turned into a fierce glare towards the foe. Vash brought me closer to him and my head went into the crook of his neck.

"Why would you do this? What did she do to ever deserve this gunshot?!" Vash shouted at Daniel.

"That bullet was meant for you, Vash the Stampede! At first I was making the girl give me money for the safety of her brother but then I saw you following her like a shadow. Then I thought why not go for the extra $$60 billion double dollars." Daniel explained which made my stomach churn. I felt Vash's hand jerk towards his side, probably for his gun.

"How dare you!" Vash roared as he slowly stood up with his arm snaked around my waist and my movable arm around his neck. I heard Daniel draw and cock his gun which made me tense up because I could sense he was very close to me. I heard the fist gunshot come from the direction of Daniel and Vash leaped away from the sound. I felt him jump and dodge around to avoid the oncoming bullets. I shot my eyes open when I felt my body crash onto the floor.

"Vash..." I called out as I tried to get off my stomach. Vash had now gotten up from the floor and was crouching beside me, helping me sit against the wall. He gave me a worried smile before rubbing my head.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He whispered as he suddenly rolled out of the way of another array of bullets. The battle itself was pretty intense, and pretty fast. In a few, quick movements, Vash had Daniel to the ground without even firing his gun. Daniel looked pretty beaten up, but something was off about his twisted smile. He pulled something from his coat pocket and pulled out what seemed like a ball and pin. Oh shit, it's a grenade!

"Rachel! Watch out!" Vash called out as he tried to stop Daniel from throwing the bomb in my direction but it was too late. The small oval wobbled in front of me but I couldn't find the strength to move. But suddenly a blur of black and navy blue came in front of me and quickly picked me up. He leaped with me in his arms and we smashed through the third story window with Vash not far behind. The three of us made it safely to the ground as the building blew up in smoke and flames.

"W-what? Who are you?" I asked the man who had a large white cross with leather straps holding it together and a cigarette hanging from his mouth. He gave me a grin and stomped out his cigarette but he still held onto me.

"Nicholas D. Wolfwood is my name. Rachel Evans was it?" Wolfwood said as he placed me on my feet. I nodded and looked at Vash who smiled at me with his goofy grin. I reached out my hand but my vision suddenly got blurry and I felt myself sway in the air. Wolfwood grabbed my wrist but ended up pulling off my bracelet in the process.

"Rachel!" Vash yelled out as he caught me in his arms and cradled me close. "Oh man, I forgot about her wound!"

"How can you forget when someone is shot, Needle Noggin?" Wolfwood yelled at Vash who was too worried to respond. My eyes finally closed shut and could hear a faint argument going on between the two about using a motorcycle to go to the 'girls.' I wonder who the girls are, or if I'll even be alive by then to find out...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_"__Remember Rachel, listen to your mother and take care of yourself." My father said to me before his started to cough violently. Tears rushed down my face as I begged him to stay. He just smiled and rubbed my head._

_"__Daddy, don't leave me! You gotta fight!" I pleaded as I held his hand on my head. He coughed some more but this time blood flew out of his mouth._

_"__You know... I've always loved... your hair when it's... pixie cut." He breathed out as he gave me one more glance. "I l-love you R-Rae." He whispered my nickname as his hand fell off my head and dangled off the bed. _

_"__Don't go." I whispered as more tears pooled around my eyes and fell onto my fathers hand._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Yo peeps! This is another chappie of my semi good Trigun fanic! Please fav, follow and Review this fic please!**_

_**I own nothing but Rachel and Phillip and Daniel**_

* * *

**Chapter 6- A Bittersweet Recovery **

"Hey Rachel. When are you gonna wake up?" I heard a faint voice call out to me. I still struggled to bring myself to move and think straight. A warm hand was gripping mine and rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. But at the moment, that was all I could feel. There was no pain from my shoulder or from my temple from when it got smashed. Just soft numbness caressed me.

"You idiot, let her rest!" I heard another voice, deep and annoyed. It was probably Wolfwood yelling at Vash.

"Well she's been asleep for a while now." Vash trailed off and he gripped my hand tighter.

"I've seen you out longer."

"Yeah, except for that one time."

"Oh yeah, when?"

"That time when you slapped me after I got out of surgery. That hurt!"

"Well you deserved it for playing the victim!"

"Still, that was unneeded." Vash said as I felt his hand stroke my cheek. This time I tried to pry my eyes open and I could see the two who were arguing again. Vash had a look of surprise and Wolfwood had a 'I told you so' look on his face. Then suddenly Vash crashed into me, hugging the very little life I had out of me. I weakly hugged him back as I chuckled to myself.

"You should be more careful. You had all of us scared." Wolfwood scolded as he walked up next to my bedside. I just smirked at him as I broke the hug.

"Well careful ain't my middle name." I said as the door swung open. In came two women, one was short with blue eyes and shoulder length hair, the other was a tall broad woman with long chestnut hair. They both smiled and waved at me while they brought me a cup of ice water. I took it and gulped it down.

"Well it looks like little Rachel here is getting better already!" The tall woman cheered. "Oops I almost forgot, I'm Millie Thompson and this is my friend Meryl Strife." Millie said as she took my empty cup away from me. I sat up but the sharp stinging pain in my shoulder erupted back to life. I cried out in pain as Vash helped me sit up against the backboard.

"Man, it feels like I'm getting treated like a little kid. I'm not a little girl anymore!" I pouted as I avoided everyone's gaze. Everyone chuckled but I just crossed my arms around my chest. "Hey, it's not that funny! Whatever happened to Daniel?" I asked and everyone went silent.

"He... he died in the explosion along with all the thugs. There's nothing left of that building now." Vash explained as he held his head in his hands.

"So, it was like a suicide mission?" I asked as I tried to remember the past events. Wolfwood nodded as he lit up another cigarette.

"I dislike suicide more than anything though. But I still couldn't save them." Vash whispered which dampened everyone's mood, I decided to change the subject again.

"So where's Phillip? He and I were staying our Auntie's place." I asked.

"Phillip showed us to the house and assured me and Millie that he would be fine. He explained that you were a thief but his sister." Meryl said as she gave me a questioning look. I sighed and decided to give them a little tip on my past.

"Me and Phillip were orphans for a while until we gained contact with Auntie Joan again. We lived with her and for a while it was peaceful, that is until we got robbed and Auntie Joan sustained an injury. After that we were broke and could barely afford anything. That's when I borrowed some money from-"

"'Borrowed?'" Meryl asked as she gave me another questioning look.

"Fine, I _stole_ a little-"

"'A little?'" Wolfwood added with the same look as Meryl.

"Geez guys! Fine, I _stole_ a _large _amount of money from this greedy bastard why always bothered us! After that, it kinda felt good to feel the adrenaline from running away from the authorities and walking the thin line between life and death. So I guess this is how I ended up here, in this bed, injured." I finally finished and let out a breath of relief.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE HELP ME, HE STOLE MY BABY!"

"Time for some action." I called as I jumped out of bed and out the window. Good thing I have my clothes on, huh? Oh, I do tend to do stuff like this when lives are on the line. Maybe I should have told the gang that before I left...


	7. Chapter 7

_**The situation shown in this chapter is kinda sad and disturbing ish. Read and Review please. Lovin all you followers, favs, and reviewers!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7- Here to Save Some Lives**

"So tell me whats wrong again. This time slower." I asked to woman who was crying a river and sniffling non stop.

"H-he t-took m-m-my b-baby! He w-went t-tha-at way!" She stuttered as she pointed down the road. I gave her my natural smirk and winked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be back with your child in no time!" I called as I headed towards the crowd of people she pointed at. I swerved through the people who were running away from the man I saw that had the baby... and a gun. It felt like I was going against a flowing current of water as I dodged flailing arms and stomping feet. I was finally out the crowd and a few yards from the skinny man. He suddenly turned around and faced me, I stopped as well.

"Don't come any closer or... o-or the baby dies! You hear me? I said die dammit!" He yelled as he held the baby upside down by the leg. The baby girl cried as she dangled in the air. My blood fumed as I rested my hands on the back of my thighs and near the tip of my boots, that's where my twin guns rested.

"I'm not gonna hurt you if you give the baby to me!" I shouted as everything went silent except for the infant's pleading cries and the man's harsh breathing. He didn't seem like he was armed, he was probably going to kill the baby with his bare hands, sicko.

"No, I'm sick of everyone treating this... this _beast _like she's a goddess! All I wanted was love and affection! But no, my _sister _has to go and take all of it away! ALL OF IT!" He screamed which shocked my nerves. He'd go as far to _kill _his _own _sister! This was a true madman who needed to be put out of his misery!

"Put the baby down now! You and I both know that's inhuman!" I replied which just caused the man squeeze tighter on the baby's ankle.

"Never! You don't know what it's like to be alone and unnoticed! You don't know the pain I've been through! She has to go to Hell now!" He yelled back as he gave a sickening grin and placed his meaty hand on her neck. Her cries died down softly as she struggled more. That was drawing the line right there! I whipped out my gun and instantly started to shoot at the man's head. He slightly moved the baby to block him but she didn't cover his ear that I just shot off.

"Shoot me and you kill the baby, foolish girl!" He gave an insane cry of laughter as the girl continued to cry. I suddenly felt the realization of the hostage situation at that moment. If I shot my gun, she might get hit and they both die. Damn this man!

"Please, just stop it now! Please... please, I'm begging you!" I called out as I dropped to my knees and my hands were raised above my head. I saw him raise an eyebrow but didn't loosen his grin. I grit my teeth as I clenched my hands into fists. I didn't want it to come to this, but this time I'll have to take great aim. I dove forward and lifted my shirt slightly to pull out my hidden dagger. I flicked it at the man and it hit him in the hip without using his little sister as a shield.

"You... you piece of shit." He trailed off as he started to fall forward with the wailing baby in hand. I quickly got off my knees and jumped up to catch the baby from the few feet of distance between me and the suicidal brother. I caught her and rolled into the sand with her cradled in my grasp. I slowly stood up with her in my arms while I checked her out for any bleeding or cuts. She was perfectly healthy, but I can't say the same for her deranged brother who was whimpering in the background.

I started to walk away in the direction of the worried sick mother until I heard a low growling. I struggled to turn with the calm and chirping baby in my arms but it was too late. Her brother was now charging, or rapid limping, towards me with my dagger gripping in his hands. I squeezed the baby closer to me as I prepared for a spike of pain. Non came to me. I shot my eyes open to find that a huge white cross on the sand with the man under it. He groaned in pain as he slowly fell unconscious. I blinked a couple of times to realize that this was Wolfwood's doing.

"Hey Rachel, are you okay?" Vash shouted as he and the gang rushed towards me. I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief. I looked at Wolfwood with a curious glance.

"How did you have such good aim when that guy was a foot away from me?" I asked as he just shrugged his shoulders.

"That was actually Needle Noggin who stole my cross and threw it at him. But either way, I don't know how he does it." He finished as he lit another cigarette just as Vash walked back from grabbing something from the sand.

"Man, that was scary. I was kinda reckless wasn't I?" I said to no one in particular as I bounced the baby in my arms. Everyone nodded but Vash spoke up.

"Yeah, that was a close one there. But you handled it better than most people would."

"Yeah, better than Needle Noggin would." Wolfwood added as everyone chuckled with him, even the baby girl.

"Yeah, Mr. Vash would usually plead and beg more than you did. He'd always leave with some kind of injury." Millie said and Vash slightly blushed as he turned away.

"But still Rachel, that was a pretty close call. You still managed to get away with no scratches on you or the baby girl. Your pretty good with hostages, aren't you?" Meryl said as she and Millie played with the gurgling baby in my arms.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here's your gun Rachel!" Vash called as he walked up to me and held out the gun that I couldn't grab. He finally got the sign and smacked his forehead. "Whoops, sorry Rachel. Here, lemme put this back in your boot."

"Wha-? No, don't you dare!" I yelled as his hand neared my boot and my backside. My heel suddenly sunk into the sand and his gloved hand made contact with my butt. I squealed out in shock as I shoved the baby into Millie's caring embrace to turn and glare at Vash. He held his hands up in denial.

"I-I didn't mean to touch you there! It's your fault that your boots are so high! But look see, I got it back in?" Vash mumbled on and on as he stared at my raised hand. I just dropped my hand and chuckled which grew into a loud laugh. I calmed myself down as I slapped Vash on his back in a friendly gesture.

"So does this mean you'll still go on that date with me?" Vash asked as everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Fine let's get that over with. See you at eight o' clock sharp Romeo."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating in like forever... Life's been hard for me, well at least my birthday is on Feb 26, whoop whoop! Sorry guys but this is also a short and crappy chapter because I've run out of plot ideas with twists and turns... Not really in the mood for it either :) So enjoy this while it lasts...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun, but I own my OCs and my story...**

* * *

**Chapter 8- The Date At Last**

It was finally date night and I some what got dressed up for the occasion. I mean Vash deserved it after all the times he saved my hide and some others. So I started my way out into a plain sand dune where Vash said he would be waiting. I was wearing a golden dress that came down to my mid-thigh with black leggings underneath. I was still wearing my thigh high boots because I didn't feel like getting sand in my flats but I'll be fine with my normal boots. My dress was simple with no straps and ruffles towards the end. Soon I could see Vash pacing back and forth in the sand.

"Vash, what are you doing?" I asked as I stopped walking and so did he. He perked his head up and his jaw dropped slightly when he saw me. I slightly looked away in embarrassment because I honestly wasn't used to someone finding me pleasant. Vash walked towards me and grabbed my hands in his.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've _ever _met!" He said softly as he brought my hands and kissed them. I turned away and lightly pulled my hands from his grasp. Vash was wearing brown slacks with a white dress shirt but without the tie. He looked very handsome.

"So, uh... where's the food?" I asked with a stupid grin as my stomach growled in a loud, low tone. Vash looked surprised but was suddenly consumed by an embarrassed look as he did a face-palm. He then lead me a few feet onto a large blanket covered with a variety of food and drinks. I gasped as I knelt down and dug in with Vash's features in a satisfied grin. After my third helping of chicken and soda and Vash's fifth serving, we gazed out at the many moons and few stars.

"Sure is nice out, huh?" I tried to sound casual but failed because this was literally my first date ever. Vash turned his head and gave me a sincere smile.

"But not as pretty as you, darling."

"Could just shut up with the compliments, I don't do well with them." I spat out. I quickly covered my mouth when I found out what I had just said. Damn it, I hate it when my thoughts slip out! Vash gave me a smile with a warm grin accompanying it.

"It's okay, I'll stop." He aid in an understanding voice. I blushed and quickly turned away.

"No... you deserve an explanation, I'm sorry for the outburst." I paused, taking a deep breath with me. "When I was little, my dad always complimented me on my look and stuff like that. But when he fell ill, my mother didn't do what he did, she insulted and beat me instead. Then she forced me out of the house, when I was like, ten and made me get her 'happy friends.' Then I got fed up with her needy personality and I up and left. Been on my own ever since." I finished as I gazed up at the dark blue sky, a single tear running down my face.

"Oh I see, you've made the right choice. Though I still think you're beautiful." Vash said as he reached over and wiped the tear off of my cheek. I smiled, he leaned closer. I stared awkwardly as he snaked his arm around my waist, he pushed me into him. Suddenly our lips met and I felt a spark in my heart. An emotion I've never felt before, maybe... maybe love. I guess I can live with being in love with the famous Humanoid Typhoon, it'll all turn out alright with Vash next to me...


End file.
